eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dungeon Questreihe
This is a list of heroic dungeons, with their recommended level ranges. You can use this as a levelling guide for your group. Major Dungeons and Instances This visual map contains all open dungeons (green) and the largest instances (red). More instances will be added to the map soon. 11-15 16-20 21-25 26-30 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 Heulende Höhlen Schwarzbau Sturmfeste Gefallenes Tor Knochenbrecherwarte Ruinen von Varsoon Tombs of Night Triefauge Schloss Nektropos Crypt of T'Haen Todesfaust-Zitadelle Obelisk der verlorenen Seelen Tempel von Cazic-Thule Energiebehälter Dauerfrost Solusek's Auge Klak'Anon 51-55 56-60 61-65 66-70 71-75 76-80 Klak'Anon Die Klüfte von Rujark Icy Digs Nektropos 2 Die lebenden Grüfte Die Schimmernde Zitadelle Die Stadt der Stille Neu Tunaria Der Palast des Dichters Allerheiligste des Schuppengeborenen Versunkene Stadt Kaladim Palast der Erwachten Nebelmoor-Katakomben Halls of Fate Crypt of Valdoon Schloss Nebelmoor Nektropos 3 Estate of Unrest Nizara Karnors Burg Chardok Sebilis Crypt of Agony Charasis: Maiden's Chamber Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep Chelsith Heroic Dungeons - listed by level *Heulende Höhlen (11-17) *Schwarzbau (13-18) *Sturmfeste (15-27) *Gefallenes Tor (18-25) *Knochenbrecherwarte (20-30) *Ruinen von Varsoon (25-34) *Schloss Nektropos (30-37) *Triefauge (30-39) *Todesfaust-Zitadelle (36-44) *Obelisk der verlorenen Seelen (37-49) *Tempel von Cazic-Thule (41-49) *Energiebehälter (42-47) *Dauerfrost (45-51) *Solusek's Auge (45-53) *Klak'Anon (45-55) *Die Klüfte von Rujark (50-55) *Die lebenden Grüfte (50-55) *Die Schimmernde Zitadelle (52-58) *Neu Tunaria (55-65) *Die Stadt der Stille (56-61) *Allerheiligste des Schuppengeborenen (60-67) *Versunkene Stadt (60-68) *Kaladim (60-70) *Palast der Erwachten (65-70) *Nebelmoor-Katakomben (66-72) *Schloss Nebelmoor (70-75) *Karnors Burg (72-78) *Chardok (74-80) *Sebilis (75-80) Major Heroic Instances - listed by level *Drowned Caverns: Outer Grotto (20-50) *Drowned Caverns: Flammable Fur (20-50) *Drowned Caverns: Hot Water (20-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Crawlers Nest (20-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels (20-50) *Gobblerock's Hideout (25-30) *Die verdammte Katakombe (25-30) *D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Tombs of Night (30-36) *Schloss Nektropos (32-38) *Sullon Mines - Heroic (34-37) *Underrot Caverns: Fetid Halls (35-39) *Crypt of T'Haen (35-40) *Todesfaust-Zitadelle (39-45) *Icespire Summit (40-46) *Miragul's Menagerie (44-50) *Sanctum of Fear (46-53) *Nektropos Castle: The Return (49-55) *Icy Digs (49-55) *Sanctorium (49-55) *Minen von Meldrath (50-55) *Hidden Cache (50-56) *Vault of Dust (50-56) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *Scornfeather Roost (53-58) *Ancient's Table (56-60) *Cave of Knowledge (57-61) *Cazel's Mesa (58-63) *Der Palast des Dichters (59-64) *Acadechism (60-70) *Das Nest des großen Eis (62-67) *Den of the Devourer (63-68) *Blackscale Sepulcher (64-70) *Die Gewölbe von El'Arad (65-70) *Obelisk of Blight (65-70) *Halls of Fate (66-70) *Crypt of Valdoon (69-74) *Schloss Nektropos: Drangsal (70-75) *Nizara, City of the Nayad (70-75) *Estate of Unrest (70-75) *Crypt of Agony (74-78) *Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (77-80) *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (79-80) *Chelsith (79-80) Minor Heroic Instances *Grender's Lair (6-8) *Darkblade Den of Assassins (10) *a decrepit crypt (12-15) *Blutschädel-Tal:Die Ausgrabungsstätte (14-18) *Feuermyst-Schlucht (15-19) *Chamber of Suffering (17-20) *Tomb of Tonmerk (17-20) *Zarvonn's Valley: Eternal Gorge (18-23) *Blutschädel-Tal:Die Ausbildungsstätte (19-24) *Drowned Caverns: Arena of Heroes (20-50) *Alone in the Dark (20-50) *A Pirate's Hidden Stash - Heroic (20-22) *Serpent's Lair (20-23) *Die Bucht der Verwesung (22-25) *Witch's Cove (22-25) *Die Poltererhöhlen - Heroic (23-26) *Tomb of Valor (25-29) *Prize of Prexus (26-30) *Maid for the Mist (27-31) *An Open Grave - Heroic (28-30) *Tallon Hording Halls - Heroic (30-33) *LMS Intruder (32-36) *Chamber of Immortality (32-36) *Hohlkessel (33-36) *Die Wunderhöhlen - Heroic (34-37) *Fanged Sea (35-38) *Burning Cauldron (36-40) *Darkened Den - Heroic (35-42) *Chamber of Rulgax (40-44) *Vestibule (45-51) *Vault of Flames (47-52) *Maiden's Gulch (47-52) *Oratorium of Thyr (47-52) *Bastion of Flames (48-53) *Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger (55-60) *Court of The Blades: Dukarem's Assault (55-60) *Court of Truth: The Debate (55-60) *Fallen Dynasty Trials (55-70) See Also For solo instances, see Solo Instances. For heroic quests, Heroic Timeline. Category:Questreihen